Love Me
by TheTrainTicket
Summary: But all that was going to have to change when the little darkness finally got the life he so justly deserved.  Slice slice slice


**Yami Marik's POV. AU…ish…**

Love Me

_Slice slice slice_

See daddy? See daddy?

_Slice slice slice_

See daddy? Do you see me daddy? Do you see…?

The water filling up the tub was now pink. Red streaks had been flowing in it earlier, but were now completely mixed due to the boy's constant movements. He gave out a slight giggle when he realized this.

There was no more room on his upper chest, so he began to cut a little lower. The water didn't even sting when it met his wounds. Or maybe he was just too happy to notice the pain.

_See daddy?_

_I can have cuts all over, too._

_And once I have cuts all over me, you'll love me, too._

_Just like you love him._

_That's why you love him, right?_

_Because of those cuts you gave him, right?_

_Daddy, daddy, look, look! Do you see…?_

Maybe it was the way he came into this world. A dark, unwanted shadow, whose only really purpose was to last for a minute.

_Just take the pain away…_

"But I don't want to go away."

He nearly jumped at the sound of his own voice. No – the voice of his other half.

No.

_He _had said those words, hadn't he? This was _his _voice.

And this would be _his_ life.

And this would be _his_ family, soon.

"Mine."

He thought of his brother, who was strong and surely be lots of fun to play with. Or at least be a challenge to injure, either way, it would be fun.

He thought of his sister. His pretty, pretty sister who he wanted very much. He wasn't even at an age to think of those things, but he already knew he _liked _his sister in a way that made him feel tingly.

And he thought of his father.

His _daddy_.

He wasn't supposed to call him "daddy," that was something Lord Ishtar found to be annoying.

But all that was going to have to change when the little darkness finally got the life he so justly deserved.

_Slice slice slice_

"Daddy, daddy, daddy…"

One more slice, and he took another glance at his back. He pretty much had the markings memorized. It was hard to forget what was literally carved into his flesh. Still, he wanted it to be perfect.

His father adored perfection. Therefore, he had to show his father – his _daddy _– that he was the perfect one. The other half was fragile, such a coward. He was afraid of the dark.

He laughed at the thought.

How could anyone be afraid of the dark? Such a tragic life his other half lived, really. If he hadn't coveted his other half's life so much, there might have been a tremor of remorse in his actions.

The little darkness took another stab at his flesh. His hand curved a little as he brought the knife up at an angle. It's funny how much his other half had screamed the first time, and now here the darkness was, completely at ease.

Of course, he was inflicting this upon himself – his other half had to endure pain that was being caused by someone else. Sensations were lessened.

_Not to mention, I'm using a cool, wet knife and the other one had a heated knife…_

The darkness shook his head, wavering the thought of defending his other half's weakness and instead started to wonder what he would do with his life once he got bored of his family.

Sure, he wanted them now. He wanted them until they loved him, and then he would find some other source of entertainment.

Perhaps the Pharaoh. The little darkness didn't really hold a grudge against the royal spirit, nor did he care about the suffering his family had been through.

He was just bored.

He sighed.

_Why couldn't people stay fun?_

Finally finished.

He sunk deeper into the water, trying to wash off the excess blood. The color had darkened. Perhaps if he hadn't been so happy, the boy would've noticed how weak his body had become.

He stepped out of the tub, careful not to slip on the slimly liquid, and looked himself over. The carvings on his back were now also on his chest. He could fulfill his destiny twice as hard as his other half.

The smile on his face never faded.

_This family would be his with just one more step… _

"Alright, little light," he said. He was beginning to like the sound of his voice more and more, he decided as he held up his hands. _His hands._ "Now it's your turn to feel the pain you once inflicted on me…"

And as he switched their characters once again, the last thought he had was:

_If daddy doesn't love me… I'll kill him…_


End file.
